An Auspicious Occasion
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Severus and Hermione book into a hotel for quite innocent reasons. See what happens when fate interferes.
1. Unsure Reactions

**An Auspicious Occasion**

"There is only one room left, Miss Granger." Severus broke the news to his assistant as they stood in the one hotel not booked up for the annual potions conference the next day.

"I see." Hermione's back straightened unconsciously. "What is the layout of the room?"

"There's a desk… and a double bed."

"No couch?"

"No."

"No armchair?"

"No."

She paused. "Very well then."

Neither one wanted to admit that they were pleased with fate for once.

When they entered the room, they both stood still.

"We could put pillows between us…" Hermione suggested.

"No." Severus replied.

"No." Hermione agreed.

………….

**This one makes me smile.**


	2. Hermione Rationalizes

Hermione stood in the shower logically trying to understand the situation.

If only McGonagall knew, she'd have a fit- her star pupil and Severus Snape, greasy git and snarky bastard.

It doesn't make sense…

I'm 24, I've traveled around the world, no one can stand my company…except him.

Why?

Because we share the same passions?

Because we're both intellectual?

But I'm bossy, know-it-all, bushy-haired Granger.

Because neither of us are found attractive by anyone else?

Because he probably hasn't had any in years… if at all. He's just using all this as an excuse.

Isn't he?

No… there have been signs.

From him.

Merlin.

From me… no… yes, from me too.

Hermione sighed, made up her mind and turned off the water.

Well, here goes…

………..

**A/N: Okay, I know this second part isn't 100 words, but I couldn't have made it shorter. I like it this way. :) **

**Also, as Natsuyori mentioned, Snape could have slept in the tub in the last chapter. My answer was going to be that there was no bathroom, but that's just stupid - A hotel room with no bathroom? So now I have Hermione in the bathroom of which they just didn't think about last chapter… they were thinking too much about each other. Heh.**

**Hope you liked! There's a third chapter on it's way too. It's also not 100 words. But hey, you guys don't mind, do you? ;)**


	3. Severus Worries

Severus slowly took off his boots and his robe and waistcoat as Hermione stole a quick shower.

He hadn't been this nervous for years. He wasn't even sure if the nervousness he felt standing in a cold graveyard in a circle waiting for the Dark Lord to appear even compared to half the anxiety he was currently suffering from.

But he couldn't deny he had tried to oppress thoughts concerning him and Hermione together for the last few years.

Standing there in the doorway asking her to let him come to bed with her was painful. What if she had said no? Would she have been angry, offended that he had presumed it would be alright to ask her? Not that he had asked, not that he had planned any of this, not that he would have asked if the situation had been different.

Currently, though, he couldn't believe she hadn't slapped him silly for the suggestion.

The water continued to rush in the bathroom.

_The more time she spends in there, the more time she has to change her mind… I shouldn't have let her take a shower- I should have thrown her down on the bed right then and there. _

But Severus knew he would never do that, never deny someone, especially Hermione, the chance to extricate herself from the situation.

Would she ask him to leave her alone? Would he have to lie in the bed, awake all night, knowing she was next to him, hearing her breathe, and knowing he could never make his dreams a reality?

Severus felt like screaming.

He began to do what he always did in nerve wracking situations.

He paced.

And paced.

And wondered when she would get out of that damn shower and get the rejection over with.

And then the water stopped. Severus found himself holding his breath.

But then that beautiful, darling angel stepped out of the bathroom, her hair cascading around her face, and she smiled at him.

And he smiled back. And continued to hold his breath, solely because she had taken it away from him.

……………

…

…

**I adore this chapter, even if I do say so myself. :)**

**Well, I said there would be only three chapters and I went ahead and wrote the last chapter. However, when I went back to read the reviews left anonymously, I found that Adara had suggested a chapter from Severus' point of view. So here it is. **

**Thanks so much for the idea, Adara…it really completes this story…it wasn't the same with the one sided view I had taken. Chocolate brownies to you! And I quite agree, not only would it not be fun my story wouldn't exist:) Plus, I'm sure Hermione would feel guilty if she let Severus suffer a whole night being uncomfortable in a tub. ;)**

**Thanks also for the review from Elena.**

**Chapter four, the final one, will be up shortly after you all leave me lots of lovely reviews for this chapter:D**


	4. Looking Towards the Future

The next morning, Hermione and Severus lay bundled together on the double bed.

Hermione lazily played with Severus' hair while she asked, "Why did you do that with me?" She wanted to get to the bottom of Severus' feelings…or at least, she wanted to hear him admit what she knew to be true.

Severus sighed contentedly and stared back into her honey-brown eyes. He knew Hermione wouldn't leave him alone until he told the truth. "Because for the longest time I've found myself…attracted to you." Well that wasn't so hard… "_Deeply _attracted to you and sometimes… I get the feeling that you're not completely adverse to me either." He smirked knowing full well that last night was proof to that statement.

Hermione continued to play with his hair. "What if I said I was?"

"You wouldn't have done that if you were."

They were both quiet for a moment, listening to the morning birds chirping outside the window.

"So, what next?" Hermione asked.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "As in, this moment or in the future?"

"The future."

"I would suggest we continue doing what we've been doing."

Hermione smiled mischievously at him. "As in, what we did last night or being Master and apprentice?"

Severus smirked. "Both."

"Mm…" Hermione wriggled closer to her Master. "I would like that very much."

"Would you?"

Hermione's eyes answered his question for her.

"Good." Then Severus claimed her lips once more with his own.

…………

**Well, that was a little longer coming than I had expected so sorry for the wait guys. I hope it was a nice sum up of the little series and lives up to your expectations…though I apologize profusely for the lack of steaminess. :) I hope Severus is still in character. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Abig thanks for the encouragement from everyone.**

**And thanks to Adara for her review, I like that line too. :)**


End file.
